


Remember Me: The Wonders Of Love

by Cybercitizen



Series: Remember Me: The Complete Series [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Love, Mermaid Sex, Rubbing, Smut, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Finally back from their vacation around the world, Elsa and Anna are now living the quiet life in a small apartment on the beach. One night, when Elsa comes home, Anna makes her an offer she can't refuse, something she's been wanting for quite some time. (Elsanna, Smut, Remember Me-Verse)





	Remember Me: The Wonders Of Love

Anna Baker laid on the couch in her new apartment, flipping aimlessly through the TV channels. She was waiting for her girlfriend, Elsa, to return from her usual afternoon swim. She smiled a bit. Having a mermaid for a girlfriend was hard work, but she was making do. And Elsa was no ordinary mermaid: she was half mermaid and half siren.

They had met many years ago, when Anna was but a child, but through a strange series of events, Anna forgot about the mermaid completely, until they had met again recently that is.

The two of them had recently been on a round the world trip, Anna having been to show Elsa the sights of the human world, something that had delighted the mermaid greatly.

But now they were back here, on the island of Motunui, the same place they had met, reunited and now decided to spend their lives together. Anna couldn't have thought of anything better.

As she looked out of the window to her left, seeing the sun begin to set over the horizon, Anna knew that Elsa would soon return. She had plans for her, big plans.

Elsa then rose up from the water on the nearby beach, her fins transforming into fleshy feet through the use of her siren magicks. Truly, Elsa was a wonder of the world, but to Anna, she was just Elsa, her girlfriend.

"Hey," Elsa greeted Anna, walking into the apartment. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You found another pretty shell?" Anna assumed, referring to Elsa's hobby.

Elsa shook her head. "Nope, I found the wreck of this massive boat, that was covered in coral and other creatures. I'd never seen anything like it, so I just had to go and explore it. It had this big flat surface and had this giant chamber in the centre."

"Oh that's an old aircraft carrier," Anna informed her, Elsa's description having jolted her memory. "I read about it before I came back here. It was sunk back in the eighties to give some fish a new home."

"That's... rather generous," Elsa admitted. "And here I thought humans would only harvest fish."

"Not all humans are like that," Anna reminded her.

"Well, you certainly aren't," Elsa agreed, sitting next to Anna. "Anything good on your... talevision?"

"Television," Anna corrected her. "And, no, there wasn't anything good on. There never is here."

Elsa sighed. "Anna... do you blame me for keeping you here? I mean, I know Moana forced you to be here when we first got together, but after you showed me the world, you came back here with me. Why?"

"I guess it was because I didn't want to leave you," Anna answered as best as she could. "I mean yeah, this place isn't the best, but if we lived in a junkyard I wouldn't really care. I'm here with you, Elsa, and that's all that matters to me."

Elsa blushed affectionately and gave Anna a kiss on the lips. "Flatterer."

"You like it," Anna teased, stroking Elsa's nose.

"I know."

Anna cupped Elsa's cheek and pulled the blonde creature close to her, embracing her in her arms. Their eyes looked into each other, seeing a thousand stars and planets between them, like the expanse between one side of the universe and the other.

"For what it's worth," Anna then spoke after gazing at Elsa for what seemed like an eternity. "I would gladly do anything if it meant being with you for the rest of my life."

Elsa smiled and rested her head against her beloved's, smiling softly. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" She teased, in a rather playful voice.

Anna smirked. "I think I will." She then pressed her head towards Elsa's lips, connecting them together in a soft kiss which she quickly deepened, holding her close.

Elsa moaned softly, closing her eyes and stroking Anna's hair as they kissed. Anna was Elsa's only love, the only one she would ever love. In her culture, Anna was her soulmate.

Anna kept kissing Elsa, tightly wrapping herself around the mermaid. Due to Elsa's physiology, she was naturally slender and slim, perfect for Anna to cuddle herself around and perfect to keep in an embrace such as this.

Elsa's lips tasted like salt, as they always did, but Anna loved this taste. She loved the sensation of kissing Elsa, lips pressed together with the mermaid in her arms.

Elsa gently opened her mouth, letting Anna feel her wet tongue slide into her mouth.

Anna kissed Elsa deeper, beginning to make out with the beautiful woman. She held an arm around Elsa, kissing her passionately, their tongues now playing with each other heavily, like a pair of mating serpents.

Fitting really, since that was a thought on Anna's mind.

Elsa moaned cutely as she continued to kiss Anna, every touch their lips shared utter euphoria to her. She was in an embrace with the woman of her dreams, together in this passionate kiss.

Anna suddenly pulled back and smiled at her, a devilish wink in her eye. "Elsa... I want to teach you something... if you'll let me."

Elsa blushed. "W-what might that be?"

Anna then whispered into Elsa's ear, the mermaid flushing red like an octopus.

"I want to teach you the wonders of making love."

Elsa gasped. "Y-you want to... mate with me?"

"If you want," Anna confirmed, kissing her cheek and gently kissing her neck, holding her close to her. "If that's... alright with you."

Elsa smiled. "I-I don't know how it works, but if you want it, I will do it." The act of making love. She didn't know how her own people did it, but she had heard vague details from talking to Moana. She hoped Anna knew what to do.

Anna grinned like a small child, giggling with glee. She quickly got up, taking Elsa's hands. "Follow me," she instructed.

Elsa nodded and Anna led her to the rear of their apartment, to the room in which they shared a bed. Elsa would sleep here every night these days, having stopped sleeping in her rather cold undersea cave completely.

The bed was very comfortable, with a duvet that had a pattern of seashells on it, a particular favourite of Elsa's.

Anna jumped onto the bed, purring softly like a kitten and looking over at Elsa. "First things first, we need to strip naked."

Elsa blushed. "O-okay." She gently removed the small skirt around her waist and blue bra from her chest, fully presenting herself as a naked human being. Elsa's human form was stunning. From slender curves to a pair of perky breasts, she was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Anna felt turned on. She had never truly gotten a good look at Elsa in the nude when she was human. She quickly undressed herself, revealing her smaller, cuter form covered in freckles to Elsa.

"You're... really cute," Elsa admitted, blushing shyly.

"Awww, you're cute too," Anna replied. She then lay down on the bed, lifting up the duvet. "Climb in with me."

Elsa obeyed and climbed into the bed next to Anna, their naked forms inches from each other. She looked into Anna's eyes and felt a warm feeling growing inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was a desire, a desire to make Anna happy.

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek and pulled the blonde closer, kissing her lips again tenderly.

"Mmmm..." Elsa sighed, kissing back and letting Anna pull her tongue out from her mouth to deepen their embrace.

As Anna kissed Elsa, she reached her hand between Elsa's legs, hoping to find the object of her lustful affection. Sure enough, she did. Between Elsa's legs, was a hairless and very wet vagina, folds seeping with moisture. She gently placed her hand near Elsa's mound and touched her folds with her fingers.

Elsa moaned and blushed in surprise at the touch of Anna's hand, but quickly got the gist of it. This was what Moana had told her was " _foreplay_."

She did as Anna had done, reaching her hand between her lover's legs as the strawberry blonde kissed her passionately. Her fingers then found Anna's pussy, slightly hairy and wetter than Elsa's. Elsa slid her fingers between Anna's folds, gently stroking her insides.

"Mmmm..." Anna replied, telling Elsa she was doing good without even saying a word.

The two of them then began to finger each other hard, their fingers dancing between their respective labias, Elsa and Anna wanting to make the other cum badly.

Anna grabbed onto Elsa as she suddenly pulled out of their kiss, moaning and panting heavily. "You're so gooooood..."

"S-So are you..." Elsa expressed, biting her lip as Anna's fingers pleasured her. "Is this how humans really have sex?"

"Uh uh..." Anna confirmed. "Uhhhhhhhh!" She arched herself back, her mouth opening wide as Elsa pleasured her deeply. "God, I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"C-cum?" Elsa didn't know the word but it sounded dirty... and very enticing.

The women fingered each other harder, their pussies making wet sloshy sounds as they were toyed with, and their clits rubbed.

"Mmmmm!" Anna cried as she kissed Elsa again, hard.

Suddenly, their dams broke and the girls broke into their shared orgasm, juices flowing from both of their pussies.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, lost for words and breath. "W-what happened?" Elsa asked.

"We..." Anna breathed. "We came... I just took your virginity." She looked at Elsa lovingly. "and you took mine."

Elsa blushed. She had heard that virginity was an honourable thing among human females. To have taken it from Anna must have meant a great deal to her. "I'm... glad to have taken it."

"I bet you are, you sexy mer-cutie," Anna purred. She then lept over to Elsa, kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm..." Elsa sighed, greedily sucking Anna's tongue and playing with her hair.

Anna pulled back and smiled. "I know what I want... Elsa, eat me."

Elsa felt nervous. "E-eat you?... Anna, I can't do that."

Anna sighed. "No, not that kind of eating." She then whispered into Elsa's ear, explaining her request in detail.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Y-you want that from me?"

Anna nodded. "It's the main way for two girls to have sex."

Elsa smiled, feeling relieved she wouldn't have to indulge her cannibal tendencies that she had unfortunately inherited from her siren half. "I-I'll do it."

Anna smiled happily. "Perfect." She let Elsa lie forward more and she spread her legs outward, her pussy still dripping with sweet juice for Elsa to savour.

Elsa blushed. She had never tasted this part of Anna before. Would she kiss it too hard and hurt her? Would she not be as pleasurable with her lips as her fingers had been? She didn't want this time with Anna, their first time, to be a disappointment.

But then she looked into Anna's eyes, seeing a reassuring look in them. Anna would be happy, no matter what Elsa did to her.

Elsa then got down, pressing the tips of her lips on Anna's labia, squinting her eyes tight. She soon felt the taste of Anna and relaxed, moaning softly.

Anna's pussy was heaven to taste in her lips, better than any other treat Anna had shared with Elsa, even chocolate didn't taste this good

Anna giggled slightly, Elsa's lips being a bit ticklish, but once Elsa had slid her tongue inside, Anna began to feel pleasured. She moaned loudly, arching herself back. "Elsa..."

Elsa kept licking Anna, flicking her soaking wet clit with her tongue. Whenever she did this, Anna seemed to moan louder. Elsa then realised that this was Anna's most sensitive part.

"Mmmmm yes!" Anna cried. "Yes, Elsa, eat my clit. You beautiful little mermaid!"

Elsa knew Anna was happy, and when her beloved was happy, Elsa was happy as well. She kept eating Anna, devouring her pussy in her mouth.

She never realised an animal, land or sea, could have a part of their body that was this soft to touch, this perfect to eat.

Anna pushed Elsa's head down, wanting to cum from the advances of her beloved so badly. She had tested Elsa's limits and Anna knew they would make sweet love together, hopefully, every single night.

She howled to the darkened night sky outside of them like a werewolf, wanting Elsa to eat her more and more tenderly.

Elsa was obliging, of course, performing her duty well and licking Anna out. Every curve her tongue made inside of her, Elsa was making Anna go to heaven and back.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Keep going! I want to cum!"

Elsa looked up, her beady blue crystal eyes gazing on Anna's lustful face. How near it looked, how her lip was bit, how her freckles were slightly glowing in the light of their dimly lit room. Anna was in heat, and Elsa didn't need to be an expert on the human world to know it.

Anna started to pant, feeling herself grow wetter than when Elsa had fingered her. Her pussy had melted to pure liquid at this point, her inner walls like jelly to be moulded by Elsa's thick tongue.

She was going to climax to this woman, she could feel it building already.

Elsa slid a finger into Anna's rear, wondering how this might feel to her love, and it felt brilliant.

"Ahhhhhh!" Anna screamed in delight from the double fuck. She had never dreamed that sex would really be this good. She had watched much porn in her young life, but Elsa wasn't as close to the glamorous stars she'd seen. Elsa was a sex angel, no, a sex goddess, who had arrived up from under the sea to take her as her bride.

Elsa kept lapping up Anna's juice, seeing the signs arrive already. Anna was going to cum very, very soon.

"Elsa..." Anna moaned loudly as she came, her juices leaking out into the mermaid's mouth.

Elsa licked the juice, feeling the warm sticky taste with her lips. Anna tasted delicious and Elsa wanted more badly.

She then buried herself in Anna's pussy again, beginning to eat her out again.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, very surprised Elsa was still going. She had half expected Elsa to be tired out, but she remembered Elsa wasn't human.

Elsa continued to eat Anna again, having got the scent of her sweet pussy in her nostrils, not wanting to be apart from such a glorious pair of labia.

Anna gasped, wrapping her legs around the sides of Elsa's head, knowing her next orgasm would be here quick and she wanted Elsa to have it.

The mermaid was enjoying herself. Anna was all she could ever want in a sex partner, as well as a girlfriend. Elsa had never realised that she needed pleasure like this in her life until this moment, but Anna was so enticing.

She was thankful to be with such a beautiful young woman.

Anna screamed slightly, holding in her breath in a desperate attempt to hold back the orgasm a little longer, but she came again into Elsa's mouth, her pussy pulsing.

Elsa pulled her head back, her face a deep shade of dark red. She looked at Anna, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Anna," she apologised. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay," the human girl cooed. "You have me all you want, you glorious angel." She gazed into Elsa's eyes with adoration. "God I love you."

Elsa smiled. "I... I love you too." She then climbed into bed with the other girl and snuggled beside her, covering her up with the duvet, letting Anna fall asleep in her arms.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** I know a lot of you people will probably have wanted a smut scene in ol'Remember Me ;) Well, to those people, this is your reward. I admit, I kinda didn't expect how long it got xD But I guess when you are writing your OTP making love for the first time, you kinda just lose yourself in the words.

I'll probably go back and write some fics set during their time around the world next though.

See you next time!


End file.
